Version history
3.00.0.74, 06 Jul 2002 *Release version 3.00.0.73 Beta RC2, 03 Jul 2002 *Repaired and restored the "Start minimized" option. *A new option "Minimize on Close". *Clicking the icon in the tray restores minimized program and minimizes the restored program. 3.00.0.71 Beta RC1, 28 Jun 2002 *A new color picker tool. *More sound effects: confirmations, clipboard actions *Preview panel can be hatched to improve the image visibility. *A new configuration option - restore MWSnap after snapping. *A new configuration option - always show program icon in tray. *All dialog boxes save and restore their last screen positions. *Updated program documentation. *An error with the preview window appearing on the captured images removed. *Repaired errors with minimizing and restoring. *Repaired bug with repeating the last capture. *Minor bugs removed. *The option "Start minimized" has been temporarily removed! 3.00.0.65 Beta, 18 Jun 2002 *An option for automatic checking if a new version of the program is available. *A new version of the ruler tool, featuring higher accuracy, dynamic readings, and a bi-directional scale. *Accept files dropped on the program window. *Many minor bugs and translation problems removed. *Adding mouse cursor pointers to snapped images. *Adding configurable frames to snapped images. *Multilevel configurable undo and redo. *Improved capturing engine. *Color picker - F4 key opens a dialog box with color details and several popular color notations (RGB, HTML, Delphi, and System). *A new Window info tool, showing dynamically details of a window below the cursor. *Ruler, Zoom and Window info tools are available in the local menu of the program's icon in the system tray. *Ruler, Zoom and Window info tools can be invoked using system-wide hotkeys. *Repaired bug in saving transparent GIFs. *The ruler tool no longer causes MWSnap window to minimize. *Dialog windows restore their last positions on the screen. *Reorganized menus and toolbars. *Minor bugs removed. 2.60.0.56 Beta, 22 May 2002 *Auto-printing (shortcut: ). *Opening picture files, with support for gif, png, jpg, bmp, ico, emf and wmf formats. *Picture Viewer panel, with options for opening, starting, renaming and deleting pictures. *Pasting images from the clipboard. *New Zoom in/out tools. *Zoom step menu. *Numeric pad '+' and '-' keys perform zooming in/out. *Ruler tool - right-clicking the ruler pops up a local menu. *Auto-saving shortcut remapped to . *Removed the obsolete 'stretch preview' option. *Repaired bug with repeating of the last capture. *Other minor bugs removed. 2.50.0.50 Beta, 04 Apr 2002 *Support for PNG images format. *Improved color reduction algorithms in saved .bmp and .gif images. *Repaired bug that could cause the marking rectangle to go into the snapped image. *Support for multiple versions of the same language. *Many minor improvements. 2.20.0.48 Beta, 27 Mar 2002 *Possibility to translate the user interface to any number of languages. *Window snapping - possibility to capture child windows. *Configurable sounds. *Configurable displaying of the snap preview window. *Printing - possibility to specify the count of copies. *Windows XP Themes Manager compatibility. *Enhanced visibility of the selection window. *Improved error handling. *Repaired bug causing settings not to be saved. *Repaired bug with rotating snapped images. *Corrected snapping of maximized windows. v.2.00.0.40, 27 Nov 2001 *A bug removed causing MWSnap in some cases to crash at startup. v.2.00.0.39, 18 Nov 2001 *Auto-saving after making a snap. *Printing with optional scaling. *Basic transformations: flipping and rotating. *Show/hide preview window (F6 while making a capture). *Preview box, zoom tool - an additional marker showing an exact cursor location. *Minimize to system tray. *Auto start with Windows. *Start in minimized mode. *Program documentation. *Ruler with scale markings on both sides. *Application title bar shows the name of the last saved image. *Other minor improvements. v. 1.10, 01 Oct 2001 *First public version. v. 1.00, 12 Feb 2000 *Initial version, for internal use only.